Secret Love
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: Krillin and 18 were meant to be…correct? What happens if 18 finds out her inner feelings for another? But they're just friends….right? (GohanX18 a little KrillinX18) (WARNING: some parts might get a little depressing, heh heh, wasn't trying too.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Zuki: Trying out something different**_

_**Gohan: yup. She is doing a DBZ fan-fiction**_

_**Zuki: Gohan will you do the honors…**_

_**Gohan: Sure thing *inhales***_

_**18: Zuki doesn't own DBZ or any of its characters.**_

_**Gohan: *pouts* But it was my turn! Zuki!**_

_**Zuki: *shrugs* she beat you to it.**_

_**Secret Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Blame and Regret_

When 18 woke she was on the lookout, why was she there? They were enemies were they not? Or did things change from then to now? Either way 18 didn't want to stick around, they would just annoy her. Besides she needed to find her brother…if he **WAS **alive. She stood up quickly, luckily the z-fighters were too busy talking to one another to notice. She spotted Krillin, the ex-monk who she kissed on the forehead only days before. 18 smiled, she didn't love him, or did she? 18 didn't know and besides, she had to know if he would have to like her first.

She snuck over to a pillar, breathing heavily, she wasn't completely healed from being absorbed. Then her head hurt…it was horrible pain that shot through her, a memory was coming back to her…18 was falling from cell, she looked up to see a boy with glowing golden hair. He smiled, "Your safe now."

As soon as she relived the memory her head stopped hurting and she fell to her knees, "What could that mean…was that…?" She shook her head, "No way…he couldn't he have reached super saiyan yet..." 18 slowly got up, shaking the thoughts away. "If he did, why would I care?"

She was about to leave when the sky began to darken, "They are using the dragon balls…" she gasped heading back over to the pillar. She peeked over at the z-fighters. The all were looking down in defeat. Goku's son, Gohan looked the worst, tears streamed down his cheeks though it was obvious he was trying to hold them back the best he could.

"But it doesn't mean I don't need you!" he shouted all of a sudden. Everyone turned to him. Gohan turned, folding his arms. "BAKA!" 18 was puzzled, _who are they talking too?_

Gohan's hair turned golden and his fist fell to his sides. He was a super saiyan like in 18's flashback, _so it was true…_ He then took off away from the lookout. Everyone gaped at the scene in shock, _what's going on! _18 shouted angrily in her mind.

Yamcha recovered from his shocked state and looked to everyone else, "I've never seen Gohan react like this…"

Piccolo sighed, "Remember the kid is only eleven, even if he is the most powerful being in the world he is still young and still needs his father's guidance."

Vegeta grunted, turning, "he'll recover."

"Shouldn't we go and talk to him?" Trunks suggested. Piccolo shook his head, "I think it'll be best if we let him work things out for himself.

The dragon growled, "Make your second wish, I am getting impatient."

Krillin perked up, "how about we make the android's humans again?" 18 gasped, _why would they do that?_ "I-I uh mean… if we do then they won't be able to terrorize the world again." Tien chuckled, "Good thinking Krillin." Trunks nodded, "Worth a shot."

"Ok... I wish that the android were humans again!" The dragon was silent for a moment, "sorry that wish cannot be granted."

Krillin sighed sulking in defeat. Everyone was silent thinking of new wishes. Yamcha gasped, "How about we be greedy and make ourselves rich?"

18 rolled her eyes, _boys!_ Piccolo looked over at the pillar and she quickly hid behind it. Then the Namek shrugged and turned his attention back to the others.

Yamcha's idea was thrown out the window, so the z fighters were beginning to discuss if they should even make another wish.

"Hey maybe we should wish for that other android to come back!" Krillin suggested.

"17?" Trunks asked in shock, "Why would we do that?"

"I don't know…they seemed like a good pair, he probably wasn't wished back with the humans…"

"You like her!" Yamcha suddenly blurted out, "I knew it! No wonder you're trying to do nice things for her." Krillin blushed, "yeah so what?" Vegeta laughed, "Baldy I can't even fathom why you like that toaster to begin with!"

Ignoring Vegeta, Krillin turned to the others, "Come on, it's worth a shot, I mean if they do begin terrorizing things we are strong enough now to take both of them out!"

When nobody voted against it Krillin made the wish, "Your wish has been granted, now I take my leave." The dragon stated before going back into the dragon balls and then separating into different directions.

_So he does like me…but did he just say that 17 and I would make a good pair? Gross HES MY BROTHER FOR KAMI'S SAKE! _18 thought stepping out from behind the pillar, "Hey baldy for your information, me and 17 are twins!" Everyone turned to her especially Krillin who was blushing, "Oh…"

Then she turned, "but it was really nice of you…" then 18 took off from the lookout. _I wonder where Gohan went…_

18 was praying to kami that none of the z fighters were following her, luckily her prayers held out no one followed her. At times like these, she wished she could sense Ki, but for now she was basically just scouring the land. Gohan had taken off towards the area the cell games had taken place. _But why here, for me this would be the last place I would go…_ 18 wondered as she scanned the area looking for any sign of the half saiyan boy.

"Holy…" she gasped as her eyes settled upon a humongous crater. "Yep this would defiantly be the spot where cell met his match..." She turned her head some more to see who she was looking for, Gohan was sitting at the ledge of the crater, with his knees pulled up to his chest. His super saiyan aura had died down, but it looked like he was still not taking his father's death well.

She landed a little ways off not to disturb him and made her way slowly over. Gohan shook his head, "it's all my fault isn't it?" his question wasn't meant to be answered, but a certain android knew he wanted it to be. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Gohan, Goku's death was not your fault."

Gohan looked up, his eyes widened and he jumped up taking a stance, "android 18!? Why are you here?" She smiled softly, "because... I want to make sure you're alright." Gohan squinted his eyes at her, "why would you…of all people care about how I am?" 18 chuckled at this, "I'm not evil anymore so you can lose the stance." Gohan was silent for a moment then stood straight, "so what's the real reason you're here?" 18 laughed this time, "well I have more than one reason actually..." she became serious, "but first off, really, are you alright? It must be tough losing a parent."

He frowned clenching his fist his eyes narrowed at the ground, "yeah, especially when it's my fault." 18 punched him sending him to the ground, he winced, super saiyan or not that **HURT**. She rubbed her fist, her face showing that her punch did more damage to her than it did to him. "18 what the hell!? You said you weren't evil!"

Still rubbing her sore fist, she smiled, "I'm not evil, okay? I am just knocking some sense into your thick skull." Gohan growled standing up, "but I meant what I said, it was my fault!" She kneed him in the gut and punched him to the ground again.

He looked up, "will you stop that already?!" 18 folded her arms, "not until you stop saying Goku's death was your fault." Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, "but it was." "No it was not." She tried to kick him, but Gohan caught her foot, and pulled her down next to him. "**Yes it was**." He sneered.

18 scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes, "Gohan, your father's death was no one's fault, and if we had to blame anyone for it, it would be cell." Gohan was about to turned away when 18 sat up quickly and grabbed his shoulders, "Gohan, you are a great kid, and today you saved everyone…even me." His eyes widened, "what do you mean? I didn't save you, Krillin was the one that took you back to the lookout.

18 sighed rubbing her temples, "no, I mean when you punched Cell and he spit me out." Gohan grunted, "Oh, you remember that." 18 put her hands on her sides, "duh."

The half saiyan chuckled laying back onto the ground closing his eyes, "I just need to think things over..." 18 lay down next him, a breeze ruffled Gohan's hair and he suddenly smiled, "maybe…I should listen to you… and my dad… I should stop blaming myself for things that I probably couldn't prevent in the first place." 18 smiled back, "good. I was beginning to think I would have to beat you to a pulp before getting that message through to you."

Gohan chuckled sitting up, "The suns going down… hey 18 if you want you can stay at my place tonight, and we have a spare bedroom." The android thought for a moment, she didn't want to say no, but she really wanted to start to search for her brother. Gohan looked at her, and sighed, "If you decline I understand."

18 shook her head, "no, I will stay at your house, but only tonight." Gohan jumped up happily grabbing her hand, "come on 18!" then suddenly he stopped, "but wait… what am I going to tell mom?! How am I going to break the news to her?"

18 smiled softly putting her free had on his shoulder, "its ok, I will help you threw it." Gohan turned to her, "thanks. Oh by the way…are we friends now?" 18 smiled and nodded, Gohan grinned, "Well that's good, now let's go, I want to be home before nightfall."

…

Chichi of course took the news terribly, first she fainted, then she cried her eyes out, yelled at Gohan for being home late, then cried some more. Finally she noticed 18 and perked up, "who's this Gohan? Is she your girlfriend? Should I expect grandkids?!" Gohan's sighed as 18 held back a laugh.

"No mom she is an android-" Suddenly chichi went into defensive mode pulling Gohan behind her, "stay away from my son you evil fiend!" Gohan rolled his eyes and 18 folded her arms.

"Mom she is good now, all she wants is to spend the night." Chichi lowered her frying pan of doom and relaxed a little, "In separate rooms correct?" Gohan nodded, "yeah she said she will be happy to stay in the guest bedroom." Chichi nodded, "because I am not expecting grandkids until you're at least age eighteen."

Gohan blushed a deep red, "mom, I told you she is just a friend!" chichi winked, "yeah keep telling me that buster."

Gohan sighed leading 18 out of the kitchen, "is your mom always like that?" 18 asked her eyebrows raised. "Yeah…" Gohan chuckled walking up the stairs. "By the way... do you even own other clothing than that?" 18 looked down at her usual outfit, "um well most the outfits I stole… I left on that truck that we uh stole..." Gohan laughed, "So I am going with a no?" 18 nodded slowly.

They reached the top of the stairs and made their way down the hallway, "I guess before you leave tomorrow me and my mom could take you shopping." Gohan said as they reached the end of the hallway. 18 was too shocked for words, "y-you don't have to d-do that I can manage!" 18 sputtered finally, as Gohan grabbed the nob to the guest room, he stopped and faced her, "you sure?"

She nodded and he sighed opening the door to her room, "okay… but I have one more thing I need to ask you…" Gohan said before turning to her, "I want to spar with you before you go."

18's eyes widened, "spar… but why me?" Gohan grinned, "Because I think it would be fun." She sighed, "Ok, I will spar you, just don't try to beat me up to bad." Gohan opened her door and then went across the hall to his room, "I won't."

"Oh and Gohan." 18 smiled, Gohan turned, "yeah?" 18 leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "G'night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuki: Ok so here is chapter two!**

**Gohan: Now finally I get to do the Disclaimer!**

**18: yeah I suppose I'll let you this time I guess…**

**Gohan: *inhales***

**Krillin: Zuki doesn't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**Gohan: …**

**Zuki: …**

**18: Krillin…not cool.**

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship and Love**

After their brief spar, which Gohan had gone easy on her of course, 18 had headed back to the guest room to get her jacket. As she searched for it a certain demi saiyan had come into her room. "Hey Gohan what's up?" 18 asked looking over her shoulder at him. He sighed leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets, "thanks for sparing with me."

18 smiled and lifted a blanket to reveal her jacket, "no problem, what are friends for?"

Gohan chuckled, "well I guess you'll be leaving now won't you…" 18 nodded sadly and Gohan and her stood across the room from each other awkwardly. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and stood up straight, "but you will visit won't you?" 18 didn't think about visiting,_ maybe after I find my brother… _Gohan's sad expression made her rethink that though. "How about I come every other month for a day or two?" she smiled. This caused Gohan to grin, "That would be great…but I also want to confront you about something else…"

18 looked at him with a puzzled expression, "what?" Gohan chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "well Krillin talks about you a lot, and I sort of figure out on my own that he has a crush on you…so I was just thinking it would be really great of you to just give him a chance. He's a great guy and I think you guys would make a good couple..."

18 blushed deeply, "really… you think so?" Gohan nodded, "just give him a chance." She nodded, "ok, I'll think about it." He nodded and walked over to her, "well bye…and good luck looking for your brother!" she nodded and opened the window. "Bye Gohan…and thank you." She said before flying off. Gohan smiled, but something about her made his stomach flutter…strange…

…

So 18 searched for her brother, she looked threw forest, mountains and villages, but no luck avail. Finally after three weeks of non-stop search she decided it was time for her to take a break. Her first stop was, of course, the kami house. Krillin welcomed her with open arms, he was a nice guy just like Gohan had said. After a week staying with them Krillin finally brought up the courage inside himself to ask her out. They went on a few dates and found they had a lot in common, Krillin was always there when she needed him. He would come make her laugh and they would spar, see a movie, and just spend time together like a normal couple. Well… minus the sparing, she predicted normal couples don't do that.

18 kept having this feeling though, like a empty void growing inside her, telling her something. It made her worried, she kept telling herself it was just her sadness for her brother being gone…but somewhere she knew…maybe it was something else?

Finally a two months had passed, and 18 had found time to go and see Gohan again, he and his mother were doing fine, in fact his mother was pregnant with his brother. Gohan had asked her how her search for her brother was and she told him so far no good.

Gohan sighed leaning back in the grass, "so you're dating Krillin now?" she nodded looking up at the sky, "he's a great guy…just like you said."

Gohan had picked up sadness in her voice, he didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort her… She looked over at him, "So how's your mother taking the pregnancy?" Gohan shrugged, "she took it well, and she is ranting about how great it will be for me to have a brother… than again I am not so sure." 18 sat up looking at him in shock, "why aren't you sure? Being a sibling is the greatest thing in the world. Just look at it this way, when you and your brother or sister grow you might lose friends and family, but with him there you always have an extra shoulder to lean on."

Gohan nodded slowly, "I guess your right...you miss him don't you?" 18 was taken back, "yes." Her eyes filled up with tears, "more than anything, he was always by my side through everything…now I can't even sense if he is even out there..." she put her hand over her heart, "I just wish he was here…"

Gohan took her hand, "its ok…I know you will find him, if you want I will help you." Again surprise took her, "really?" he nodded. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "thank you Gohan." She whispered before pulling back. His eyes widened, "your crying!" she felt her cheeks to find they were wet with tears. Gohan tilted his head, "I didn't even know you could do that."

The both laughed nervously. The next day 18 left to go back to Kami house, she and Gohan would meet each weekend to look for her brother. She was forever grateful for the boys help.

**Four Years Later**

Krillin and she had been dating for four years, she and Gohan still met regularly to searcg, but they had begun to doubt they would ever find him. _Maybe I should just give up and finally settle in, and let him come to me. _She sighed resting against her fist.

Gohan sat next to her on a branch, he smiled at her warmly. _Man… he's grown up so fast these passed years… _she thought smiling back. "So no luck either?" he asked frowning. 18 nodded sadly, "I don't know Gohan it's been four years…maybe we should just give up searching." She sadly informed looking away from him.

He scooted closer, for some reason it felt…good… to be so close to him…_ No stop it 18 he is just a friend and nothing more! Sure he is cute smart and funny-Agh! Why do I keep thinking these things about him! For kami's sake I am dating Krillin! _He wrapped his arm around her, 18's heart began to race, though she ignored how nervous she felt and turned to him, "Gohan…"

He smiled, "don't give up 18, we will find him, and I promised I will ever stop looking, I want to help you." She glanced at the ground below again, "I don't know Gohan… Don't you think four years is enough? I think we should just give up and wait for him to come to us."

Gohan pulled his arm away and turned grunting, "I just want to help you, some way. Because you helped me all those years back, when I thought I was the cause for my father's death."

18 laughed punching his arm playfully, "you've already paid back me enough for that!" Gohan looked at her confused, "what?" 18 sighed rubbing her forehead, "you saved me. You took me in to shelter when I had nowhere to go. You led me to believe in having a relationship with Krillin, you gave me a friend when I needed it most. Gohan if anybody should be paying back for anything it would be me."

Gohan looked at her surprised, "really?" She nodded, "and I am still trying to figure out how to pay it all back…which will probably be a really hard thing to think up.." the both laughed, than a voice caught their attention, "Gohan time for dinner!" Gohan sighed, "well bye 18, uh and we are still going to hang out right?" she nodded slowly, "sure... Oh and before you go how is Goten?" Gohan laughed, "Well he doing fine, he looks and acts so much like my dad it's scary! It's like having a mini Goku in our house except he is my brother…"

The both laughed and 18 and him heard his mother's voice again, "well bye!" "Bye!" 18 said as he flew towards his house. She grunted leaning against the trees trunk, "but what really can I do to repay him?"

She headed back home quickly, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again. Krillin was waiting outside kami house and smiled as she arrived, "where do you go off to all day, I am always worrying about you!" Krillin pouted. 18 sighed, "I was just looking for my brother again…" she began to walk into kami house and Krillin followed close behind, "well any luck?" she turned to him, "if I did, he would be here with me."

The ex-monk took her hand, "sorry sweetie, hey you want to talk about this over a romantic dinner for two?" she motioned to a table spread with rose petals and wine. She squealed and hugged him, "I didn't think you remembered!" He chuckled at this, "our four year anniversary? Pfff, of course I remembered!"

She giggled and he led her to her seat pulling it out for her like a gentleman. He poured both their wine glasses and pulled out some chicken out of the oven. "Oolong showed me how to cook a few things." He chuckled placing a piece of chicken on her plate. 18 took a bite of it and smiled, "it's really good dear." He laughed nervously, "thanks, would you like some salad?" she nodded and he passed her a bowl of salad. She scooped some of it out into a smaller bowl as he began to eat some of his chicken.

They ate in silence for a while then her boyfriend suddenly cleared his throat, "there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a while." He chuckled nervously. 18 raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" he stood up and reached into his pocket. _Oh kami…_ and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "18… will you…marry me?" her eyes widened she put her hands up to her face she was so surprised, "yes, yes I will marry you!" she said before jumping on him and piling him with kisses.

She fell in bed later that night, next to the man she loved, her life couldn't get any better! But then suddenly felt strange to her, the void was growing inside her, something was wrong big time… but what? She kissed Krillin's cheek and told him she was going on a walk. He nodded and snuggled into his pillow dreaming peacefully.

18 walked along the beach and sat down in the sand, she yawned drowsily, what was she worried about, Krillin was the one… She walked up to the kami house but just collapsed in the beach chair in her tiredness. She closed her eyes hopping Krillin wouldn't mind her not being next to him for one night.

She yawned then sleep over took her, she sat in darkness, suddenly an old woman walked up, "you have made a terrible mistake! The one you think you love is not the one you love the most!" She stared at the small pink haired woman for a second, "what do you mean?" The old woman sighed, "Like I said the one you think you love is not the one you love most! What do you think it means dimwit! It means your heart doesn't lie with Krillin, you were never meant to be!" 18 smirked folding her arms, "is that so?"

"YES and you must fix things before they are too late!" as the old woman shouted. 18 folded her arms, "and why should a take advice from a crazy old fart like you?" The old woman sighed, "Because I can see your future, and I can see the man you are supposed to be with and Krillin is not him." 18 began to laugh patting her head, "yeah right!" she began to walk away.

The woman grabbed her shirt stopping her, "he is closer than you think 18." 18 stopped and turned, but the old woman was gone. _What does she mean by that? No, no, no, I'm not really going to believe this old fart am I? Maybe this is just a dream…than again some people say dreams are their hearts trying to steer them in the right direction…maybe this dream has some truth in it…_

"18…18…18!" a voice said shaking her arm. 18 shot up bumping heads with Krillin who grabbed his head in pain, "ouch 18…what the heck?" She blushed, "sorry sweetie."

After a shot moment of recovering Krillin turned his attention back to his soon to be wife, "why were you out here? Is something bothering you?" he asked his voice full of worry. 18 shook her head, "just went for a walk and I fell asleep…" he chuckled, "well, as long as you're ok!" he said kissing her on the cheek, "now does blueberry pancakes sound good?" she nodded and watched as he walked off.

_No my dream couldn't have been right, I love him and he loves me, who else is there?! She said he's closer than you think. What could that mean?! _Suddenly Gohan popped up in her mind, her eyes widened, "no….no, no, no! He's just a friend! Nothing more nothing less!" She then remembered when he put his arm around her the day before, when her heart began to race. She shook her head, "I couldn't have fallen in love with him…No…wait maybe, urgh!"

Krillin popped his head out of the doorway, "Sweetie what you alright?" "Uh yes, great even!" she lied and he went back into the house. She then curled up into the beach chair her knees to her forehead. "Who am I kidding, I've fallen in love with the boy…but what do I do now?"


End file.
